


Private Moments

by PanicFOB



Series: Skywalkin' [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: You had just lost hope that your Christmas wish wouldn't come true, but your boyfriend saves the evening and gives you all that you could possibly want. This takes place after my Skywalkin' series.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Skywalkin' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Private Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final drabble I'll be doing for this series, so I hope you enjoy it! There will be a completely new Seb series in the new year :)

It was the second Christmas you were celebrating with Sebastian, and this time you were spending it in Chicago at the cozy home of Tyler and Clarke. Last year’s week of festivities with your entire family staying at yours and Seb’s apartment had definitely been stressful, but you’d survived it with your boyfriend’s support. His mother and stepfather had joined you for one of the evenings at dinner, and you’d held your breath the entire time, hoping that your mother wouldn’t say anything incredibly rude. But things went relatively smoothly, and before you knew it, you were waving goodbye to them all at the airport. An empty home had never felt so wonderful for you that night.

This year though, the stress was minimal because Tyler was hosting. You got to sit back and watch with the tiniest bit of joy as your mother scanned her critical eye over their decorating choices. Furthermore, you and Seb had quite some time over the last year to grow more accustomed to each other and your respective families. The newness of your relationship was fully gone, although none of the passion had left, and it felt just a bit more comfortable to celebrate the holidays together this year.

Now, the last of the gifts had been opened, and you couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed. Sebastian had bought you some wonderful and thoughtful things, but none of them had been a ring…. Which was the thing you most wished for these days. You knew that you didn’t need a marriage to make you feel complete or closer to the man you loved, but it was the first time in your life that you truly desired that feeling of being fully tied to another person, committed for life. And you had had an inkling that a proposal was coming during the holiday season, but no such luck.

You were laying on the couch in the den of your brother’s house. Tyler was relaxing in a recliner across from you. Sebastian had gone upstairs for a shower, while your parents had already tucked into bed. Clarke had somehow dozed off on the den floor in front of the warm fireplace.

“Not too bad of a Christmas, yeah?” said Tyler.

“Yeah,” you answered him, but there wasn’t much commitment to your answer. You couldn’t stop harboring on how sure you had been that Sebastian would have turned from your boyfriend into your fiancée by now. What if there was something wrong with you that made him hesitant to ask such a question?

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” It didn’t take much for your brother to notice when you were holding in your troubles.

“Nothing… I’m being silly.”

“I doubt it. You’re a pretty rational person. If something’s upsetting you, then it’s probably not silly.”

You took a quick glance at the stairway to make sure Seb wasn’t done with his shower yet. “I thought he would propose,” you confessed in a whisper.

“You wanted him too? I thought you were super against the idea considering how much it angers you when mom brings it up.”

“I’m not entirely against marriage, Ty. I’ve just always wanted to get married on my terms because I’m madly in love and want to spend the rest of my life with the person, not simply because I’m worried that my biological clock is ticking and I’m afraid of becoming a spinster or something.”

“And why’d you think he would propose at Christmas? Did you find a ring?”

“What? No. I don’t snoop in his things…. It’s hard to explain, but I just had this feeling that he would. And then I hyped myself up about it, so of course I would be a little disappointed that he didn’t. I mean, do you think it’s too soon for me to be worrying about this? It’s been nearly two years since we officially started dating.”

“I’m sure it’s not, but I’m probably the worst person to ask. Clarke proposed to me because he said if he had left it up to me we would still be waiting. I’m bad at knowing when the right time is. Maybe Sebastian is the same way,” he suggested.

You let it sink in, but you weren’t so sure. You and Seb had spoken about marriage plenty of times in the last year, and you had tried to make it clear that you were open to the idea if things were going well between the two of you. Surely, he wasn’t still having doubts.

“I suppose we may never know,” you conceded as you stood from the couch. “I think I’ll head off to bed. Merry Christmas, Tyler.”

“Merry Christmas, Y/N,” he called after you as you ascended the stairs.

When you entered the guest room, Sebastian was already snuggled under the covers, his bare chest slightly peeking out from the duvet. If he’d been asleep, it was only a light slumber because his eyelids fluttered open at the sound of you walking toward him. You placed a light kiss to his lips before heading off to the adjoining bathroom to change into your Christmas onesie. It was red and black plaid, and so incredibly warm. Sebastian made fun of you for wearing it on nights that were rather far from Christmas. You pulled your hair into the messy bun that you often wore to sleep and then walked to the empty side of the bed and climbed under the duvet next to the warmth radiating off your boyfriend.

“Can you turn your lamp off?” you asked him.

“Yeah,” he answered with a smile before turning away from you to fumble around with the complicated light fixture that rested on the bedside table.

But when he turned back toward you, the light was still on, and a small velvet box was resting in his hand.

“What’s this?” you muttered as your heart sped up.

“I think you already know, baby.” And you did. Your inkling hadn’t been incorrect after all.

“A ring?” you asked to be sure.

He nodded his head. “I went back and forth over when and how would be the perfect way to do this. Ultimately, I thought it should be something shared just between us, a private moment. I didn’t want you to feel pressure to answer a certain way or anything…. All I want is a moment to tell you exactly how I feel, and then I’d like your honest feelings in return.”

You smiled, eyes already growing watery. “Okay Sebastian. Tell me how you feel.”

“I feel that if I can’t live a lifetime with you, my world just might come crumbling down. You’re unbelievably comforting when I need it. Painfully honest when I need. You somehow know what I need when I need it without me ever even having a full grasp of my own emotions. You get me, and as someone so scrutinized by the public eye, it’s incredibly difficult to ever feel truly understood by anyone who I’ve met since becoming famous. It’s not like that with you. No, with you it’s infinite days of feeling bare and seen and perfectly as I am. Unapologetic. Accepted. And I can’t help feeling like I’ll never be so lucky as to find that anywhere else in this lifetime. So, for entirely selfish reasons, but also for the simple fact that I want to spend forever showing you how grateful I am, I’m asking you to marry me.”

You let out a soft giggle. Realizing now that this had definitely been the perfect way for him to do. The two of you. Comfortable in bed. No nosy mother watching on. Seb was always the best at creating the romance in the simplest of circumstances.

“Sebastian, I love nothing more in this life than getting to truly see you as you are every single day. Of course I’ll continue to do that for the rest of our lives.”

“So, you’ll marry me?”

You kissed him soundly, mumbling against his lips, “I will definitely marry you.”


End file.
